Chapter 7: The Girl Can Handle It!
(At Daytona Beach's international speedway, the many race cars are paralleling down the track. In the fighter jet...) * Graki: A twister's forming at one o'clock! * Jaddo: Well, head towards it. * Graki: What? * Jaddo: There's 250,000 race fans down there. We have an external tank. If we drop it into the funnel high enough and at a safe distance, detonate it, it'll dissipate the storm, or at least it'll kill all the pies. (As the race cars continue to race down the track, some of the fans look up. Sure enough, the sharks and coconut cream pies rain down on the cars, causing some of them to crash. The other pull up at the pit stop.) * Brad: What's going on? * Joey: That. (pointing to the tornado) (Brad puts up a salute-pose and looks up to a see a pie coming towards him fast.) * Brad: ''(repeating the name of the movie's title)'' 'Oh hell no! ''(The pie hits him.) * '''Jaddo: Releasing on three. 1, 2, 3. (He releases the missile.) * Graki: Take that. (Jaddo fires bullets at the missile. The pienado exploded and the pies and sharks fall from the sky.) * Jaddo: Yeah. Damn. * Graki: The pienado is dissipating. I think we're-- * Jaddo: Up ahead! (Suddenly, a coconut cream pie hits the fighter jet's wing, causing the jet to plummet down.) * Graki: Ohh! I can't hold it, Jaddo! Oh! We're going down! * Jaddo: Let me take it! I can land it! Don't worry! I've done this before! * Computer: Warning. Warning. (The fighter jet crashes into the lake at Orlando as a rainstorm pulls in. Jaddo and Graki pull themselves out of the water in front of some people, then look at the distance.) * Graki: Any idea where we are? * Jaddo: Right where we want to be. (The scene cuts to North Carolina. Sweet Tooth and Odd Todd have found Allison Lang Catwoman in one of the buildings.) * Sweet Tooth: Now, are you ready to come quietly, Catwoman? * Allison Lang (Catwoman): I guess so, Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth, can I ask you a favour before you send me up the river without a paddle? * Sweet Tooth: What is that? * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Can I freshen up a little bit with makeup? I mean, my image might be damaged if I was seen in public with a shiny nose. * Sweet Tooth: Yes, go ahead. But don't try anything untoward. (Allison opens some sort of make-up thing, then dips her claws into the smothery object. She drops some on both of the villains. They grasp their chests.) * Odd Todd: Holy Heidelberg, what did she do that for? * Sweet Tooth: I afraid we've been drugged, Odd Todd. * Odd Todd: I guess you can never trust a woman. * Sweet Tooth: You've made a hasty generalization, Odd Todd, it's a bad habit to get into. But in this situation, it's entirely apr-- Apr-- Apropos. (Odd Todd and Sweet Tooth faint. The scene fades to black and opens to reveal them trapped in a giant echo chamber.) * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Wake up, little beddy-byes. Have you been beddy-bye? * Odd Todd: Catwoman. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): I'd advise you to yap as little as possible, boys. You've been encased in an enormous echo chamber weighing two tons. Every sound in there will be magnified 10 million times. Even your breathing will sound like thunder. Ha, ha. And don't bother looking for your utility belt. I've had it burned. Ha-ha-ha! * Milal: So, what's the purpose, CW? * Allison Lang (Catwoman): It's so that the drip. Why can't I get good help? Worjo, turn on the faucet. (He does so. A drop of water comes from the faucet and hits the drum. It makes a little sound.) * Allison Lang (Catwoman): I'm sure you recognize this as a variation of the legendary Chinese water torture. When I throw that switch, the noise will become excruciating. And your eardrums will be shattered. Shortly following that your brains will be turned into "yuch." And then I shall return and then you can be mine forever, Sweet Tooth. True, I'll have to sacrifice your intellect. Oh, well, with a build like yours, who cares? After all, one can't have one's cake and eat it too. Heh. Ta-ta. (Allison turns the handle all the way to ear-shattering and they leave. The water droplets coming from the faucet hitting the drum was now magnified 10 million times. The villains lie down and covers their eyes as the sound hits them many times. The cliffhanger appears.) * Jaddo: (voiceover) Zounds! What sounds! Will Sweet Tooth be reduced to a handsome robot fit only to serve Catwoman? Is Odd Todd to become little more than a cuddly teddy bear for eenie? The answer to these and other ear-shattering questions tomorrow!! Same Cat-Time, same Cat-Channel!!! (The scene then fades into black.) Category:Pienado 3: Oh Hell No! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:"Same Cat-Time, Same Cat-Channel!"